ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
10,000 Leagues in Space
Ben 10 After takes place one year after Omniverse, when Ben begins his galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 *Scene dip's to black as we see the Proto-TRUK II fly's through space, on the inside we see in the back of the vehicle on the left hand side, we see Kevin on a fold able bed, Hand's behind his head taking a power nap, Gwen is on the right side also on a bed, reading a book. Ben and Rook are talking to Grandpa Max on a screen in the middle of the control panel.* Grandpa Max: "Well i'm glad you all are safe, have fun out there and take care of each other, Ben... don't forget to change your underwear on a regular basis." Ben: "Grandpa!...Not in front of Rook!* *Ben's face flushes with embarrassment.* Grandpa Max: *chuckling* "I'm kidding, i know your a big kid...and you to Rook! Rook: *chuckling* "You have no need to worry about my undergarments Magister, but i will remind Ben about his." Ben: "Pssh, whatever dude." *playfully rolling his eyes.* Grandpa Max: *Sigh* "I wish i could go with you kid's but the base need's me, have fun for me will ya?" Ben: "Of course Grandpa, being with you was the best, maybe one day when you get some off-time we'll take another trip, and take you with us." *Grandpa Max smile's, his face almost glowing.* Grandpa Max: "Thanks Ben, i'd love that...Well it look's like i have to get back to work, tell Gwen i love her and to enjoy the trip, and don't be mean to her Ben haha." Ben: "What, i don't know what you're talking about * a large grin stretches across his face.* Rook: "Good luck at the base Magister, and please be safe while we are away, we will contact you, when we arrive to our destination." Grandpa Max: "Thank you Rook, that mean's a lot, okay i will check up on you soon, Good bye Rook, take care, i love you Ben, be safe and don't be reckless!" Ben: " I love you too Grandpa, talk to you soon! Rook: "Talk to you soon Magister Tennyson!" *Grandpa Max waves, as the screen turn's off, back at the base Max look's away from the small monitor and look's toward the hustle and bustle of other Plumber's and Magister's.* Max: "Well, back to work..." *scene fades to black* Scene 2 *Inside a large Aquarium, We see Ben transformed as Cannonbolt slam against a wall, creating a large crater in the process, Rook is on the left of Ben rising to his feet, firing a large blast of energy from his gun, the blast slamm's against a large being who looked similiar to Bubble Helmet but did not have as much armor due to the planet's constant rain and humidity.* Dunkless: "Quit resisting, your only prolonging the inevitable." *Cannonbolt makes a hand gesture resembling a talking mouth.* Cannonbolt: "Blah, blah, blah, put a lid on it. I can smell your breath from over here, yuck!" Dunkless: Don't make light of me,boy...you will regret it." Cannonbolt: "Sure...whatever you say." *Cannonbolt curl's into a ball and roll's around Dunkless in circles, Dunkless is standing still, looking forward, unfazed. Cannonbolt roll's in front of Dunkless and attempts to crash into him but is stopped when Dunkless catches the balled up alien with his robotic hand's and lift's him up.* Dunkless: "Now you are mine!" Cannonbolt: "Ha gotcha!" *Cannonbolt uncurl's in Dunkless's hand's and kicks the worm like being's chin with his stubby feet. Dunkless drop's Cannonbolt who curl's up again and bounces off the floor and into the air, Rook waiting patiently behind Ben fires a net from his Proto-Tool which ensnares Dunkless. Cannonbolt drop's toward's Dunkless and slam's into him, completely flooring the Ill tempered worm.* Cannonbolt: "Well that wasn't as bad as i thought it would be." *Dusting off his hand's* *Rook gives a look of concern at Cannonbolt.* Rook: "Is it not frowned upon to say such thing's Ben?" Cannonbolt: "Wh-What? nah dude, don't worry about it, everything is A-OK" *Sweating bullet's.* *Dunkless's arm's open with an energy blaster on each arm popping out and firing a barrage of energy blast's, easily shredding apart the net keeping him captive. Dunkless rises to his feet, the giant of a person glaring down on the heroic duo. Rook leap's toward's him and deliver's a Roundhouse kick to the side of Dunkless's head before landing and jumping to the side of Ben.* Rook: "That was your final warning, scumbag, please surrender and wait patiently for officer's to take you away." Dunkless: "Y-your serious?...Bwahahaha! *wipes a tear off his cheek* "There is no way i'm letting you two leave alive, not after what you did to me!" Cannonbolt: "Oh come on! How was i suppose to know that dish was expensive as all heck!?" Dunkless: "Why on Ceruleus were you Drinking a smoothie right next to me! Cannonbolt: "Well gee ya think you would eat such a fancy dish in a secluded place, but what do i know, i'm just a dumb seventeen year-old! Dunkless: "That is it, enough talk, your paying with your life! And i will gladly accept your furry little friend's life as a tip! Cannonbolt: "Sorry string bean, but i think Spitter, has got other thing's planned! *Ben tap's his Omnitrix and glow's a bright green, luminating the whole room and reflecting off the glass of different fish tanks, the light die's down and what was in Cannonbolt's place was a small two headed blob with a light blue complexion and stubby little hand's." Bob: Spitter! *Try's to spit slime but just makes a double raspberry sound*, "Hey what gives? This isn't Spitter...Ah man, Bob, seriously, this guy's terrible for fight's." Dunkless: "All the better for me!" *Dunkless leap's and squashes Bob with left foot.* *Squish!* Rook: *Gasps* "Ben!" *Rook immediatley fires an orange ray from his Proto-Tool that slam's into Dunkless, the aquatic being topples over but the left foot is firmly stuck to Bob so it is effectively ripped from it's mechanical ankle.* Rook: " have no worrie's Ben, Kevin and Gwen are on their way, we will defeat him together." *Bob oozes out from under the foot* Bob: "No need, I'm gonna finish this right now! *Bob slam's on the omnitrix and is once again shrouded in green light, now standing before Dunkless is a little yellow warty creature sporting a pair of black and white underwear.* The Worst: " Okay, seriously Omnitrix!? Ya know what...Oh well, i tried. *sit's on the floor and crosses his arms.* Rook: "Ben, now is seriously not the time for throwing a fit!" *Rook's fires another net trying to keep Dunkless down.* The Worst: "Yeah i know. *rises to his feet* Okay Rook, give me a good kick! *Dunkless tear's apart the net and attempt's to stand but drop's to his left knee, raising his right hand preparing to fire an energy from his right palm.* Rook: "Understood, get ready! *Rook run's up behind Ben who is curled into a ball, and kick's him like a kickball, speeding toward's Dunkless and bouncing off his face leaving it red, Dunkless is thrown back as the blast from his hand fires upward, blasting into the ceiling and leaving a hole in the roof, allowing the drizzle of rain to enter the building and wash over Dunkless." Dunkless: *on one knee again.* "You two are wearing out my patience, prepare yourself's for a full on assault from my blaster's!" *More blaster's reveal themselves all throughout the mechanical arm's as Dunkless retract's his metal finger's to create missile launcher's* Rook: "Ben get behind me, we need to stand our ground, at least until the other's arrive." *Rook turn's the Proto-Tool into a large shield that cover's both him and Ben.* Dunkless: "Now prepare... *Cut's to The Worst and Rook both slightly wincing, trying to prepare for the attack, The Worst turn's around and start's to carefully fiddle with the Omnitrix on his belly button.* Dunkless: "To die!" *Energy ray's of all shapes and sizes from from the many gun's installed in each arm as they slam into Rook's shield, Rook is gritting his teeth, eyes closed trying desperately to not lose his footing." Rook: "Urgh...*shouting* Ben. we could really use another alien right about now! May i suggest DaimondHead? The Worst: "Hang on Rook, i think i have a better idea! *Cautiously tapping the Omnitrix, The Worst is replaced with Perk Upchuck who leap's over Rook, while in midair he open's his mouth wide and begin's inhaling when he land's in front of the barrage, all the ray's are sucked into upchuck's mouth.* Dunkless: :Hahaha, your going to screw up eventually, and when you do...huh? What the heck is that? *Dunkless notices his beam's are being sucked into some kind of void, he ceases fire and see's an inflated upchuck with his cheek's stuffed." Dunkless: "Are you dining on my laser's? What madness is this? Rook: *Deactivating his shield.* "Say hello to Upchuck, he eat's laser beam's for early morning breakfast, oh, and i believe you lost." *Upchuck fire's a massive ray of bright lime green energy that dwarf's the previous beam's, Dunkless in fear fires a barrage of missiles, but they are easily destroyed the moment they collide with the beam, Dunkless is hit with full force as he pushed out the large exit behind him, the beam taking a good chunk of wall with him.* Upchuck: *panting* "phew that was pretty intense, not gonna lie, how you doing Rook?" Rook: "My fur is a bit singed but i will live, that was very impressive Ben, nice thinking." *Upchuck revert's back to Ben.* Ben: "Thank's Rook, appreciate it, besides being the hero of the universe and all, i need to start thinking up some sick battle strategy's, like maybe use Gravattack's gravity power to fling a bad guy in the air and then follow up with FourArms doing a flying double axe handle! Rook: "That does sound devastating, i hope i can see that one day. Now then where are Gwen an Kevin? They were suppose to come and help us." Ben: "Yeah so much for that, oh well we didn't need them anyway's; I think we handled that quite nicely, if it weren't for your shield then they would probably be serving us up at some, "land" food restaurant or something heh." Rook: "I highly doubt the people of this Planet, enjoy dining on either Human or Revonnahgander, i know that they enjoy marine delicacy's from earth like shrimp or tuna and sometimes algae." Ben: "Rook, let's just go find the Gwen and Kev." Rook: "Was it something i said..." *The duo walk's off, then the camera show's Dunkless laying unconscious on the beach in front of the Aquarium, small waves rolling over his tail, the ray's from the sun reflecting off the armor, two security officer's of the same race come up and begin stripping him of his armor.* Officer one: "Boy it sure is a good thing that hairy guy, told us about Dunkless, whoever did this really did a number on him, he's out cold!" Officer two: "makes our job easier, now let's load this guy in the van and send him off to the slammer." *the officer's load Dunkless into the back of the van, his long body barely fitting in the back, coiling and twisting. the van drives off.* Scene 3 *Ben and Rook enter the Proto-Truk, the vehicle is in ship mode, they see Kevin and Gwen contently snoozing on their separate bed's; Ben walks over to Gwen's bedside and pick's up her phone, easily undoing the lock thank's to year's of constant snooping over her shoulder.* Ben: "Her phone is silent, she didn't even open the message." *Kevin slowly rises to a sitting position, scratching the back of head following up with a yawn.* Kevin: "Tennyson? Rook? Oh you two are back? *Rub's his eyes* "How was your trip to the Aquarium?" Rook: "It was alright, but we ran into a roadblock, a big, angry roadblock." Ben: "Yeah, and thank's for the backup Kev." *In a sarcastic tone* "Rooks sent you a distress signal ya know." Kevin: "Hey don't get sour at me little man, Gwen and i had some really delicious food that put us right to sleep, besides you look A-OK to me dude." Ben: *sighing* yeah, yeah, yeah...look i'm sorry Kevin, i was having some rotten luck with the Omnitrix, i need to relax ya know." Kevin: "Dont worry about, we all have our off day's, besides tomorrow we'll head out to the next planet, it has sand people, that sound's cool right?" *Rook and Ben are sitting at a table in between Kevin and Gwen's beds.* Rook: "That does sound very intriguing." Ben: "You wouldn't happen have any spare camel's on you, would ya Kevin?" *Ben and Rook chuckle, while Kevin just shakes his head and lay's down again.* Scene 4 *In space we see the S.S Nightsky, cut to the inside, Albedo is sitting in his chair, happily toying with his Ultimatrix, N'te Murr is carefully navigating the ship." Albedo: "Okay everything look's like they are back up and fully operational! However, every playlist is gone...meaning i need to start from scratch." *N'te look's away from the driver's window and enables auto pilot.* N'te: "So you have no alien's?" Albedo: "Correct...say N'te, would you do me the honor's?" N'te: "Of course sir." *The Ectonurite stand's in front of Albedo, the young boy aim's the Ultimatrix toward's N'te Murr and a red grid of light washes over the hooded being, scanning every inch of him. After the scanning process, Albedo look's at the watch and a holographic projection of N'te appear's, Albedo crack's a wicked grin and slam's down on the Ultimatrix. Red shing light fill's the room, N'te's purple eye light's up as it widen's in shock, staring down an exact copy of himself, the only difference being Albedo's cloak was dark red with a glowing red eye, his "teeth" were also sharp giving off an intimidating look." N'te: "S-sir, this is...very...creepy." Albedo: *speaking in a perfect replication of N'te's voice, but more aggresive.* "Dont fear my ghostly friend, you'll get use to it...now then we need to go...DNA shopping, but first let me locate Ben Tennyson." *Albedo revert's to his human form and begin's turning the watch dial, and tapping the red hour glass, this bring's up a holographic map, that show's a red dot and a green dot that is further away from the red dot." Albedo: "There he is, i reactivated my tracking feature; i synced to his Omnitrix a long time ago and that allowed me to track wherever he was...but i never used it, i guess i forgot it along with the other function's i crammed in here...any who, i have a plan that will hopefully give me what i need." *The camera show's us a closeup of the Ultimatrix, with N'te's silhouette before fading to black'* Roll those non-existent credit's! lol Noteworthy Events Major Events *Albedo reactivates his Ultimatrix! *Dunkless makes his debut. Minor Events *Grandpa Max makes his After debut. *Albedo scan's Nite Murr. Characters *Ben *Rook *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max (First Appearance) Villains *Dunkless (First Appearance) *Albedo *N'te Murr Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (First Appearance) *Bob the Blob (First Appearance) *The Worst (First Appearance) *Perk Upchuck (First Appearance) Negative Aliens * Negative N'te Murr (First Appearance) Allusions * The episode title is a reference to the Novel 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. Trivia *Albedo's tracking feature work's similar to how phones track each other. *The reason Ben start's thinking of attack combo's for his alien's is because he is starting to take on Ben 10,000's mentality of fighting. Category:Episodes